04 December 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-12-04 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * * * Sessions *Ian Rush(2) only session, recorded 29th October 1993. *Half Japanese #1, recorded 25th May 1993, repeat, first broadcast 25 June 1993. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *'File' begins at start of show *L380a *Alluring Strange: Hard On the Outside (7") Feedbag FED-2 *Turbines: That's The Way (album - Last Dance Before Highway) Big Time BTA 007 UK *Manasseh Meets The Equaliser: Wikkaman (album - Dub The Millennium) RIZ RIZ 00021 *Sleeper: Alice In Vain (12" promo - Alice EP) Indolent PROMO 001 *Ian Rush(2): Catrin Nadolig (session) *Hueves Rancheros: Gutbomb (album - Endsville) C/Z CZ063 *Paul Mpofu, Zambuko: Fabisch (album - Gororo) Jabulani *Ash: Jack Names The Planets (7") LaLaLand Recordings LALA001 *Flying Saucer Attack: A Silent Tide (album - Flying Saucer Attack) FSA FSA62 *L527a *Half Japanese: If He Says He Did (session) *Half Japanese: She (session) *Retro-Grams: Logan Distortion 4 (12" - The Logan EP) Boscaland Recordings BOSC.04 *Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band: Hobo Chang Ba (album - Trout Mask Replica) Straight STS 1053 *Ian Rush(2): Unrhyw Borthladd (session) *Pitch Shifter: Triad (album - Desensitized) Earache MOSH 75 *Seefeel: Stare Through (Charlotte's Dub) (12" - I-01) I-01 *''5:30 news, edited out'' *Bo Diddley: I Can Tell *Half Japanese: All Part Of My Plan (session) *Half Japanese: True Believers (session) *Banco De Gaia: Gamelah (Dub 1) (12" - Desert Wind) Planet Dog BARK 001T *L380b *Ian Rush(2): Drwg Yn Y Caws (session) *Defao: Gobelicha (album - Le Saga De Defao) Flash Diffusion Business *Tripmaster Monkey: Present Tense (10" EP - Faster Than Dwight) Ché Trading *Hurl: Radishes (7" - Positronic Ray / Radishes) DeSoto HU7 *Dreadzone: The Good The Bad And The Dread (unknown version) (single) Creation *Half Japanese: Song Of Joy And Love (session) *Splintered: The Judas Cradle (album - The Judas Cradle) Dirter Promotions DPROMCD 17 *''The next track's title was not announced as listeners were invited to identify it in order to win a competition for a limited edition DJ promo by the band'' *Orb: Kiss Your Love (12" EP - Kiss) WAU! Mr. Modo Recordings ‎– MWS 010T *UI: Piñata (12" - 2 Sided EP) Hemiola HEM 5 *Spinanes: I Love That Party With The Monkey Kitty (album - Manos) Sub Pop SP 227 *''6:30 news edited out'' *L527b *Pussy Crush: Not Me (7" - Get A Life E.P.) La-di-da Productions LA-DI-DA 030 *Brides Make Acid: Bulldozer (12" - Dogs On String EP) Outcast Clan HANNI 006 *Ian Rush: Cwcwy (session) *70 Gwen Party: The Searl Brothers (7") Snape SR009 *Yondo Sister: Wapi Yo (album - Deviation Sexy Soukouss) Touré Jim's AT 101 *Half Japanese: Talking In My Sleep (session) *Ramones: Do You Wanna Dance? (album - Rocket To Russia) Sire 9103 255 File ;Name *1993-12-04 Peel Show L380 L527 ;Length *02:25:13 ;Other *File created from L380 and L527 of SL Tapes digitised by Weatherman22. *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available * Mooo Category:Available online Category:1993 Category:SL Tapes Category:Competitions